


Thuin

by yrko69



Category: French Revolution RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 写完后原本的主CP突然变成了ONS的故事（。）
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Louis Antoine de Saint-Just/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Thuin

**Author's Note:**

> 标签里的三对cp都有事实身体关系，雷者慎。
> 
> 我是经过原文作者同意出来拆她CP的！！！（揍）
> 
> 按照原文的话，此时时间点是二战时，法是只有英能看到的灵魂态（梗自由法）

这是个有太阳却多云的天，非常典型的伦敦六月。亚瑟闲得没事，带了一本书来到城市公园的草地上。天蓝草绿，微风里有香甜的水汽。一切都很美好——除了他身边粘着的幽灵弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯没有实体，干不了任何阳间的事。最开始他还能勉强安静地看看风景，看看美人，看看城市的花花草草。但很快这些东西就看腻味了。亚瑟于是再也别想好好看书。

“喂，这页我还没看完，不许翻！”

弗朗西斯百无聊赖地凑在亚瑟头顶上，跟他一起看他手里的英文书。然而亚瑟的母语阅读速度他拍马难追，于是一直聒噪个没完。

“你烦死了！”亚瑟仰头一声吼，毫不在意路人们看神经病的目光，“你能不能滚回家，让我自己安静待会？！”

“不能。回家好无聊。还不如在这烦你。”

亚瑟啪地一声合上书。

“行吧，你既然这么无聊。不如书也别看了，给我讲讲你的黑历史。”

“什么黑历史？”

“比如说革命那会，你到底经历了什么？为什么消失那么久？”

弗朗西斯安静了一会，跟着长叹一口气。

“……你真的要听吗？”

“嗯。”

“让我想想从哪里开始讲。”

亚瑟安静地看着他不说话，靠气场施压。

弗朗西斯乖乖地出溜到地上坐在他身边，他沉默半晌，开始了一段很长的叙述。

“革命你是知道的，”弗朗西斯用了个土了吧唧的开头，“你还来找过我。在乱七八糟的大街上的游行队伍里。”

亚瑟挑挑眉：“多谢你还记得。”

“哈，亚瑟，我知道你不喜欢革命。非理性的要素过多，血腥暴力，动荡不安。我却觉得它跟我的关系很近，我们的血脉里有些东西是相连的。我家的人们限制了王权，组织了议会。我有时候会去看他们开会。你也去你们的议会旁听过吧？十分有意思，每个人都说爱我，说要保护我，但他们要做的事却完全不同。有人坚持和不列颠开战，要把革命反输入回去，有人觉得这样是自寻死路。有人要砍了小路易，有人又觉得这样激进……”

亚瑟翻了个白眼。

“你们学点什么不好，非要学这个。”

“学什么？学砍国王吗？砍国王有什么不好。共和制的感觉很美妙，你没经历过你不懂。”

亚瑟上下打量了一遍弗朗西斯，目光落在他颈下的一道红痕上，来了个陈案结词：

“是挺美妙的。”

弗朗西斯没理他。

“没过多久战争就开始全面开花——我可真该谢谢你啊小亚瑟——议会里越发一团乱麻，每天吵得鸡飞狗跳。等旺代被你煽乎得快崩盘的时候，他们成立了个委员会……叫什么来着？哦，公共安全委员会。”

“你说这些干什么？”亚瑟皱眉。

“是你问的我为什么消失了。”

“你1794年才消失。旺代是我家人早两年的手笔。”

“啊呀，记得这么清楚，你一定很爱我。”弗朗西斯笑了两声。

“不，是因为你放个烂摊子就消失，你国疯子没两年就跑到爱尔兰闹事，烦得我到现在还记得。”

“明明就是因为你爱我。啧，你这么爱我，我不说了吧，怕你伤心。”

弗朗西斯闭上嘴一撩头发，看上去真的不准备说了。

亚瑟顿时恶向胆边生：“我伤心？我为什么伤心？你就算睡了你全国的男男女女跟我有什么关系？但你话不许说一半。”

弗朗西斯侧头斜了他一眼，一脸玩味。

“好吧，那我继续说。没错，那两年我确实睡了很多男男女女。我爱他们，他们也爱我。革命年代的热情挪到床上会变成同样激烈的情欲，能玩的体位花样也比可怕的中世纪多不少……其中我睡得最爽的一个人，当时是这个委员会的成员之一。”

不出所料。亚瑟心想。

“是个长得挺好看的年轻人，人虽然看上去很冷，但终归还是个法国人。亚瑟，你懂法国人，爱情上头的时候什么疯事都干得出来。能量特别大，脾气特别暴。戏也特别多。”

鬼才懂你们法国人。亚瑟暗自吐槽。

“他爱你？在你身上爆发出了他所有的能量和脾气？”他一不小心没压住声音里的讽刺。

“是啊，他爱我。不过我很确定，他更爱的是他的一位同事。”

“……？”

“得不到的才是最好的，所以他才让我印象深刻。这个道理你也懂，装什么糊涂。”

“不……你怎么知道这个？”

“睡一觉不就知道了。何况我还见过他俩做爱……”

亚瑟一口血梗在了喉头。

“在你家生活真是倒八辈子血霉。”

“哈。又不是什么见不得人的事。亚蒂，要不是现在没有形体，我真想跟你在这做爱……”

亚瑟嘴角抽筋，僵硬扯开了话题。

“你加入他俩3P了吗？”

弗朗西斯噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“没有。我不是很想睡他。不瞒你说，他们整个委员会的人都睡眠严重不足。有时间和精力做爱的机会少之又少。他跟他男朋友又不是相隔万里想打炮没得打，我上去横插一脚岂不是很没品。”

“你明明说你睡他睡得很爽。”

“那是一两年后。最开始我是看他长得可爱顺手调戏。第一次我在大街上勾搭他，大概因为穿错衣服像个旧贵族。他很冷漠地应付了我两句，说有事要处理，就离开了……”

亚瑟脑补了一下弗朗西斯吃瘪的画面，感觉到了爽。

“……第二次我搞了套普通的衣服，拦住他说我听过好几次他的演讲，非常喜欢他。法兰西确实应该借鉴斯巴达，比如重视农业让我吃饱饭，再比如让战士们训练时都裸体。这次他明显和善得多，告诉我粮食供给他们正在想办法，连杜乐丽花园的闲置土地都准备用来种土豆。还很认真地说全裸不太可能，半裸没准可以争取……”

亚瑟的眉毛开始跳：不愧是弗朗西斯家的人，一个两个都这么有病。

“总之一来二去，我装成一个普通工人跟他混了个脸熟。我这么出众的脸，让人记不住也很困难。”

弗朗西斯边说边看上了手边的一朵小野花，可惜，他碰不到它。

“有那么一天他突然从巴黎消失了。住所是空的，办公室也看不到他。我去找他男朋友问：他告诉我阿尔萨斯告急，我的小朋友正在那边出任务。我挺好奇他在军队里的样子，就跟着去了边境。混套普通军装进队伍也不是难事，我自己的军队多混乱我自己心里有数。结果到了才发现所有物资和人员都被小朋友管得井井有条毫厘不差，我要是乱来很容易被认成间谍。最后还是我在敌方阵地里找到了罗德里希，让他帮我弄了一套从我家缴获的军装……”

“罗德里希？是我认识的罗德里希吗？他居然肯帮你？”

“我这么人见人爱花见花开，为什么不肯帮我？”

“我有个问题：你干嘛给自己加这么多戏？直接进司令部告诉他们你是谁不是更方便？”

“那多无聊。亚瑟，不是谁都和你一样无趣。”

“……”

“我辗转在他的军帐里见到了他。他很惊讶我居然应征参了军，问了我的部队编号和兵种，我就随便编了点东西搪塞他。对奥总攻的时候我在他的队伍里。那是我第一次知道他不止是在前线管后勤，居然还会亲自冲锋砍人。亚瑟，我知道你懂爱情。阿尔萨斯的十二月，天空是灰的，大地是白的，但现在我想起来，怎么想怎么是一片郁郁葱葱。”

“你讲话乱跑题瞎抒情的毛病真是亘古不变。”

“我明明一直在题上，也没在抒情。没过多久罗德里希家的军队被击退，小朋友就回到了巴黎。那之后很长一段时间内他都忙得我没空打扰他。况且我也不知道在巴黎相见能说什么。难道说我是逃兵吗，按照他在前线制定的法令，逃兵是要被阵前即刻枪决的……”

“哦呀，你居然爱了一个这么可怕的人。”

“可怕的人自然也会有可怕的魅力。你以为你自己不可怕吗，亚瑟？”

“你想夸我大可不必这么拐弯抹角。”

“嗯？谁说我是在夸你？”

弗朗西斯显然因为摘不到花而丧气。他百无聊赖地往后一倒，躺在了草地上。六月的伦敦天气变化莫测。温暖的艳阳忽然消失，凉风骤起，厚重的云层开始往他们的头顶聚拢。

“又过了大概半年，我听说比利时的前线也快扛不住了。我家所有男男女女都说：如果再没有一场决定性的胜利，他们很可能就要保不住我。我想我的小朋友那么优秀，很可能又要被派去前线。果不其然，有一天他又从国民公会里消失了。这次我没惊动他男朋友，潜进委员会翻了翻他们的法令文件，立刻就知道他去了哪。”

“你又跟过去了？”

“是呀，我可真爱他穿着军装策马扬鞭的样子，当然要跟去。”

“你刚刚说了比利时对吧？不是阿尔萨斯，你不怕他把你当逃兵？”

“最差不过一枪毙了我，但反正低等物理攻击对我无效。比利时的情况比阿尔萨斯还复杂。我家小朋友到处开军事会议。有次他们进攻失败，他居然在离敌占区不到一百米的镇子里召集将军们开会。连我都觉得他这招疯狂又危险。我假扮成哨兵溜进会议厅的后花园里，想看看他们到底要冒着被一锅端的风险说些什么。可惜，那天雨下得非常大，哗啦哗啦，全世界都是雨声，我根本听不到屋里的动静。只能看到将军们一脸沮丧和不满，而我的小朋友冷冰冰地说了句什么，撇下一屋子将军，径直冲进了后花园。”

“哈哈哈，你露馅了吧？”

“是啊，我根本措手不及。他愣住了，我也愣住了。我没想到他好好开着会还能搞这种幺蛾子。真是戏多得连我都招架不住。在我反应出解释的说辞前，他已经回过神，干净利落地拔出佩剑指着我的喉咙。

“‘弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我要以间谍罪逮捕你。’他当时这样说。”

亚瑟实在没忍住，爆出了一阵惊天动地的大笑。弗朗西斯也笑了出来，不怪亚瑟，这事讲出来确实荒谬得可笑。

天上这会已经开始飘起小雨，不过他俩谁都没在乎。

“我才知道原来他在阿尔萨斯就对我起了疑，根据我编的消息查过我的师团从属——当然很容易就发现军队里没有我这么一号人。想再找我的时候我早跟他一起回了巴黎，随后也再没现身。现在突然出现在理应空无一人的后花园里，还扮成哨兵。从他的角度看我确实只可能是间谍。”

“不错嘛，是个脑子好使的小孩。他有没有一剑把你串成烤串？”

“不要把我家小朋友想得那么野蛮好不好？就算我当真是间谍罪大恶极，也得走军事法庭定罪处死。但没必要闹成那样，我只是来泡他的。所以我用手握住开刃的剑身，跟他坦白了我的身份。事实当前由不得他不信：剑刃留下的伤口迅速自愈，普通人类没有这种能力。但他还是异常严谨地问我我要怎么证明自己是法兰西，而不是不列颠或者奥地利之类的讨厌国度。”

“喂，你夹带私货可以隐蔽一点。”

“我没夹带私货，他就是这样问的。这问题很难回答，让你证明你是不列颠，我猜你也未必立刻就知道怎么做。当时我想到的唯一办法就是告诉他人类活动会给国家的身体烙上印记，然后撩开头发让他摸了摸我的后颈。”

“……断头台的痕迹那会就有？”

“对，砍路易的时候还没有。砍的人越来越多，就逐渐出了痕迹。”

“而你还是爱送给你这道印记的人类。”

“当然。我是他们的一部分，他们也是我的一部分。我有什么理由不爱他们？”

“你的小朋友信了吗？”

“信了。我以为他这种在政府里任要职的人会在我面前表现得更加稳重些，像之前的贵族们那样，况且他平时就很冷。但我没想到，他在确认我的身份后……”

弗朗西斯突然绽开一朵温柔的微笑。淅沥的雨丝逐渐变成细密的雨点，他站起身，示意亚瑟跟他一起挪到一棵树下避雨。

“你好啰嗦，雨又浇不到你，避什么避。”亚瑟听故事听一半被打断，十分不耐烦，“他干什么了？”

“……他哭了。特别突然，眼泪说来就来，也不吭声，就是噙着泪看着我。当时我们站在窄得根本不怎么挡雨的屋檐下，他出来的时候没戴帽子，头发早被打湿了。我怕这样下去他会生病，就带他转到了花园深处一颗树后，问他怎么了。他不说话，伸手来摸我的脸。我没躲，我很清楚后面会发生什么。果然下一步就是他来吻我，我吻了回去，顺理成章把他按在树上，幕天席地地上了他。这场大雨浇得他们出师不利，反倒这种时候成了最美妙的天然屏障。十米外是会议室，一堆将军在里面开会；百米外是奥占区，没人知道他们会不会发个疯搞夜袭。全部遮蔽物是一方树冠还有没完没了的雨声。但什么意外都没发生，只有我一个人听到他放肆的叫床声。”

瓢泼大雨在此刻应景地浇了下来。亚瑟一不小心脑补出了弗朗西斯把自己按在身后这棵树上幕天席地地操的画面。

太可怕了！！！他在内心哀嚎，大笔一挥在画面上打了个红叉。

“咳……真浪漫啊，怪不得你记得这么清楚。”亚瑟说，欲盖弥彰地心虚。

“对吧？我家的小朋友就是这么烈性。虽然我知道他应该只是拿我当了个…嗯…取暖的工具。之后我听说那天是他凭一己之力跟一屋子的将军干仗。将军们想要几天修整，而他强行要求第二天必须进攻，觉得只有那样才有希望保证我的安全。所以他见到我的时候精神状态很不稳定，我能看出来。”

“听起来对你挺真爱。你何必说自己是工具。”

“亚蒂，我知道你对我是真爱，因为有时候做爱你会叫我的名字——你脸红什么？你自己难道不知道？——但他没念我的名字，我甚至觉得我听见了别人的名字。不过太久远，已经记不太清了，应该是他男朋友的名字吧。”

两人一时无话，雨点在树叶上敲出的窸窸窣窣的响。晒太阳的人们早已散尽。空旷的草坪展开在眼前，仿佛能够一直延伸到天边。亚瑟扭过头，看了看身边半透明的弗朗西斯。突然感受到一阵要命的安宁。

怪不得他家小朋友愿意在那样恶劣又危险的状况下跟他做爱。亚瑟想，法国人似乎也不是那么难懂。

“后来怎么样？”

听故事要听完，亚瑟很好奇结局。

“后来？没有后来。一个月后他在比利时打了场重要的胜仗。又过了一个月他死了，上了断头台，和他男朋友一起。”

“……你们法国人的生生死死起起落落都这么随便吗。”

“喂，你干嘛地图炮？是我的小朋友比较特殊吧。他应该可以不死，只要别跟他男朋友站一起。但是我说了，爱情上头的时候，不但不讲理，还可以不要命。”

“你没去劝他？”

“没有。你知道我们不好干涉历史。而且何必劝，这样决绝不可爱吗？他被处决那天我去了行刑现场。我很确定他看到了我。他很平静，甚至还对我笑了笑。铡刀落下时我居然同时觉出了疼。一摸发现脖子上多了道血痕。很奇怪是不是？道理上讲不该出现这样的事。很久后我想起来，觉得那可能是从我心里渗出来的血。”

暴雨来得快，去得也快。雨声平息，乌云渐散，世间恢复了宁静。亚瑟抬头看看天，觉得可以回家了。

“……这是你抛弃这个世界去隐居的原因吗？”他站起身问道。

弗朗西斯跟着他站起来，笑了笑，不置可否。

“嗯？你猜呢？”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thuin（标题）就是文里法和SJ打了一炮的那个镇子。
> 
> Thuin的防御工事离奥占区不到一百米是事实，当时在下大雨是事实，SJ和一帮将军干了一仗自己不戴帽子跑到后花园里淋了俩小时雨也是事实。
> 
> 但跟法打了一炮这个不太可能是事实。


End file.
